


Celui qui me suivait dans la rue

by MarieLaTerrible



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieLaTerrible/pseuds/MarieLaTerrible
Summary: Alors qu'elle et sa dresseuse sortent de la gare, Rosie la roselia se rend compte qu'elle est poursuivie par un affreux typhlosion. Fanfiction inspirée de la chanson "Celui qui me suivait dans la rue" de La Grande Sophie.





	Celui qui me suivait dans la rue

\- Allez viens Rosie, dépêche-toi !  
La roselia emboîte le pas à sa dresseuse avec regret, serrant contre elle le paquet qui lui a été confié. L'humaine est beaucoup plus grande qu'elle, avec des cheveux bouclés et blonds. C'est une très belle dresseuse, même si elle est un peu irascible.  
Les deux femmes, l'humaine et la pokémone, trottent le long du quai de la gare. Rosie a du mal à ne pas perdre sa dresseuse de vue. Cette dernière est très pressée, comme à son habitude. Toutes deux reviennent d'un week-end passé à la campagne auprès des parents de la dresseuse.  
\- Dépêche-toi, Rosie !  
La roselia court comme elle le peut. Son paquet lui glisse presque des mains. La gare est très grande, il serait si facile de s'y perdre ! Heureusement qu'elle sait déjà dans quelle direction se diriger. Elle retrouve l'humaine dehors, devant la grande porte. Un geste énervé, et la course reprend.

Quelque chose bouge rapidement derrière Rosie, qui se retourne. Elle ne voit rien d'inhabituel. Si, peut-être un typhlosion portant un foulard blanc. C'est la première fois qu'elle voit un typhlosion qui porte autour du cou un foulard blanc.  
Derrière sa dresseuse, elle descend la rue, serrant contre elle le paquet qui glisse. Pourquoi diable l'humaine le lui a-t-elle confié ? N'avait-elle donc pas assez de place dans sa valise ? Qu'importe. L'humaine lui a donné un ordre, elle obéira jusqu'au bout.

Alors qu'elles s'avancent dans une ruelle sombre, des bruits de pas se font entendre derrière. Rosie tourne la tête. C'est le typhlosion avec le foulard blanc, qui court derrière elle. La roselia frissonne. Elle n'aime pas ça. Ce n'est pas qu'elle soit une froussarde, ça non, mais n'importe quel pokémon de type plante se sentirait un peu mal à l'aise s'il ou elle avait un pokémon de type feu courant dans son dos. Un vieil instinct de sauvegarde, sans doute. Elle serre nerveusement le paquet contre sa poitrine.  
Oh, comme Rosie la roselia aimerait être un pokémon volant dans ces moments-là ! Comme elle aimerait avoir des ailes pour pouvoir se placer en hauteur, suivre sa dresseuse plus facilement, être hors de portée de son poursuivant !

La roselia jette un rapide coup d'œil en arrière. Cela fait déjà dix bonnes minutes qu'elle marche ainsi, distancée peu à peu par sa dresseuse. La panique la prend à la gorge. Avec le paquet dans les bras, et sans mains pour vraiment le saisir, sa course est ralentie. La blonde humaine ne daignerait-elle pas vérifier que la pokémon est toujours avec elle ?  
La roselia renifle. Elle ne doit pas abandonner. Même si elle n'a aucune chance contre le typhlosion, elle se battra jusqu'au bout pour protéger ce que sa dresseuse lui a confié.

Doucement, trottant de toutes ses forces sur ses pieds mal adaptés à la course, le pokémon rose essaye de ne pas céder à la panique. Pourtant, son destin semble déjà scellé. Le typhlosion la poursuit, c'est certain. Il tourne dans les mêmes rues qu'elle, il se rapproche imperceptiblement.  
Rosie sait que, comme tous les êtres vivants, elle devra mourir un jour. Mais elle ne s'imaginait pas partir de cette manière. Pas aussi stupidement !  
C'est long, c'est très long, comme agonie. Vingt minutes à se faire poursuivre ainsi, mais qu'attend donc le pokémon de type feu pour l'incinérer d'un lance-flammes bien placé ? Allez, un simple lance-flammes, quelque chose de rapide, pour ne pas souffrir. Au bout de la rue, elle le sait, il l'aura rattrapée.

Rosie serre le paquet contre elle. Au moins, elle aura fait son devoir de pokémon jusqu'au bout. Doucement elle commence à pleurer, essuyant les gouttes d'eau salée à l'aide de l'une de ses roses. Sa dresseuse a disparu de sa vue. Bien sûr, elle connaît le chemin de la maison, mais sans sa dresseuse pour la protéger, elle est cuite. Littéralement.  
C'est trop injuste. Elle est trop jeune pour mourir ! Elle doit encore évoluer en roserade ! Elle doit encore rester auprès de sa dresseuse ! Il lui reste tellement de choses à faire !  
Elle lève les yeux vers le ciel alors que le typhlosion au foulard blanc, derrière elle, fait les derniers bonds qui les séparent. Elle aurait aimé rencontrer l'âme sœur, elle aurait aimé voir sa dresseuse se marier, elle aurait aimé se pencher au-dessus du berceau des enfants de la blonde humaine. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement.

Elle se retourne et voit le typhlosion tendre une patte vers son épaule. Elle tremble des pieds à la tête. Pauvre roselia, elle ne fait pas le poids face à ce monstre. Elle a l'impression que son cœur va la lâcher avant même que le pokémon feu ait le temps d'ouvrir la gueule.  
Lorsque la patte griffue entre en contact avec le corps du pokémon rose, cette dernière a un sursaut de survie. Serrant toujours le paquet contre elle, Rosie se met à pousser de terribles hurlements et à frapper la grosse fouine de toutes ses forces avec les dards empoisonnés de sa tête.  
Le typhlosion recule et lisse ses poils, puis il rajuste son foulard d'un air hautain. Un homme arrive, qui saisit le pokémon feu dans ses bras. Derrière Rosie, la dresseuse a fait demi-tour. Elle est sauvée.

Négligemment, le typhlosion tend à Rosie un objet. Un objet plat. Un objet qu'une chute a un peu abîmé.  
L'objet qui se trouvait dans le paquet.  
C'est alors que la roselia se rend compte qu'elle tenait le paquet à l'envers, vide de son contenu.  
Rougissant jusqu'aux épines de son crâne, elle tend maladroitement l'emballage pour que le serviable typhlosion replace le nouvel agenda de la dresseuse dans son sachet.

* * *

\- Et donc, continue l'homme au typhlosion, vous vous appelez ?  
La dresseuse aux boucles blondes rougit tout en caressant la tête de Rosie la roselia.  
\- Je m'appelle Maud, répond-elle. Maud Kleiderman. Et elle, c'est Rosie, ma pokémone.  
\- Enchanté, répond l'homme au typhlosion. Moi, c'est Thomas. Thomas Lecat. Et lui, c'est Danny.  
Les deux pokémons se toisent. Rosie est toujours honteuse de sa panique et de sa maladresse tandis que Danny ne s'est pas départi de son air digne et un peu moqueur.  
\- Je peux vous offrir un café ? propose Thomas. Pour vous dédommager de la frayeur que Danny a causée à Rosie.  
\- Volontiers ! Sourit Maud.  
Bras dessus bras dessous, ils s'éloignent, leurs pokémons sur les talons.


End file.
